


Unseen by the human eye someone is calling

by orphan_account



Category: The Carnival Is Over - Dead Can Dance (Song)
Genre: Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23667820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I loved your prompt and I'm happy I was able to discover this amazing song because of it! Hope you will like the illustration :)
Comments: 19
Kudos: 24
Collections: Jukebox 2020





	Unseen by the human eye someone is calling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sweetcarolanne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetcarolanne/gifts).



> I loved your prompt and I'm happy I was able to discover this amazing song because of it! Hope you will like the illustration :)

[the song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mPDLJ1UU2Uk)

[here's a big version of the picure for you](https://postimg.cc/4HhNvkqw)

**Author's Note:**

> I’m leaving the account I posted the art above on, but you can find my newer drawings on comicArtistA profile.


End file.
